fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Inigo/Awakening Quotes
Event Tiles *"What's this on the ground? ...Perhaps some lovely lass dropped it?" (item) *"I was just practicing a few dance moves. I hope no one was watching..." (exp) *"I snuck in some practice, if you know what I mean. ...What? No, FIGHTING practice." (weapon exp) Relationship Event Tiles Asking - Male *"You know, you're fun to be around. Why don't we fight together in the next battle?" (team up) *"What do you dream about? People like us should share these things!" (dreams) *"What do you do when we have spare time between battles?" (free time) *"Why the silly grin? Don't tell me you saw me practicing my dances!" (happy) Replying - Male *"I'll do my best. Together, we should be able to handle any foe!" (team up) *"I dream of being a danc... Uh, I mean, sweeping the ladies off their feet!" (dreams) *"My little secret. But it's nothing worth mentioning." (free time) *"Sadly, no... I simply caught a glimpse of a lovely maiden." (happy) Asking - Female *"Why don't you and I fight together in the coming battle? Beauty inspires me." (team up) *"I've always wondered how ladies like you spend their free time. Care to share?" (free time) *"You wear a radiant smile today. Perhaps you were pondering having tea with me?" (happy) *"What do you dream about? People like us should share these things!" (dream) Replying - Female *"Fight with you? I would be honored beyond words, my lady." (team up) *"I dream of being a danc... Uh, I mean, being a man worthy of your affection." (dreams) *"Join me for tea, and perhaps you'll learn how I fill my private time." (free time) *"Not at all! Did I really seem that happy? It flatters me you even noticed." (happy) Asking - Olivia *"Mother, you move so gracefully in battle. Will you teach me your secrets?" (train) *"Mother, did I catch you flirting with another man? Please don't erase my existence." (concern) *"Mother, do you need anything? A gift, perhaps, to cheer you up?" (gift) *"Mother, you certainly were beautiful when you were young. Tell me about your life!" (story) Replying - Olivia *"Well, of course. But you taught me all of my swordplay, so you have an unfair edge!" (train) *"Don’t worry, Mother. I’m fine. I just tend to push myself in front of the fairer sex." (concern) *"Thank you, but just a smile will suffice." (gift) *"In the future? I used to pester you to dance for me. You were so shy about it, you would hide behind me like you were the child! Ha! But when it mattered, you always stood between me and danger. So when you turn your back on me now, I remember. ...And it saddens me." (story) Asking - Father *"Father, could we train together? I want to see if I’ve gotten any stronger." (train) *"Father, did you recover from that spill by the pond? You’re lucky no one else saw." (concern) *"Father, is there anything you would like? I did so little for you in the future..." (gift) *"Father, how did you spend your time before we met?"(story) Replying - Father *"You and me? Well, all right. If I win, I can brag to the ladies!" (train) *"Don't worry, Father. I'll be all right." (concern) *"Something that would help me with the ladies? Or gold! A large gold ingot! "(gift) *"Hmm... When Mother was still alive, she talked about you a lot. About how brave and kind you were. You must have earned a lot of points! I was actually quite shocked at how aver... Er, never mind." (story) Asking - Married *"You always have the sweetest expression, my love. And a heart to match, of course." (compliment) *"I love being with you, (name). Today more than ever." (love) *"Can I hold you for a moment, my love? I dreamt that I lost you for good..." (promise) *"What are you hiding there, (name)? Can I help you with it?" (gift) Replying - Married *"You're a lovely sight yourself. I'll have to be careful no one else tries to steal you!" (compliment) *"But, that's my line! ...Geez, I can see why this works so well on the ladies." (love) *"Don't worry. I cannot bear the thought of you crying. Just stay happy." (promise) *"Oh! This is a pendant I bought you. Turn around and I'll help you put it on." (gift) Asking - Child *"Say, why don't we have a contest to see who can get a date the fastest?" (train) *"You seem quiet today. Are you feeling ill?" (concern) *"My son must be popular with the ladies. Need anything for your next date?" (gift)" *"Morgan, do you remember if your future is different than mine?" (story) Replying - Child *"All right. But only if we compete for the heart of a lovely maiden!" (train) *"I hope the ladies haven't noticed. That would certainly hurt my chances." (concern) *"You’re no burden to me! If anything, your laughter is uplifting." (gift) *"My days are... Er, they WERE mostly spent flirting with girls. Is that boring? I should be asking about YOUR life! Did you have a special lady to call your own? If you did, and she's here, and you happen to break up...do let your father know." (story) Level Up *"Please let all the girls have seen that..." (6+ stats up) *"All right! Luck is on my side tonight!" (4-5 stats up) *"Ah, another solid step in the right direction." (2-3 stats up) *"Please don't let any girls have seen that..." (0-1 stat up) *"I'd say that's strong enough. Bulk is...tacky." (0-1 stat up, most stats capped) Class Change *"Oh, I look good in this. Popularity, here I come!" Armory *"There's so much I want... How will we decide?!" (buying) *"Imagine the shame if they refused to buy my things!" (selling) *"I want something that looks as good as it feels!" (forging) Barracks Alone *"Today is a fine day—I can smell it. Watch me sweep the ladies off their feet!" (surge) *"It's so dull here alone... I should see where the others have gotten off to." (misc) Greetings - Normal *"Robin! Good morning! I was just taking a break myself." (morning) *"Oh! Robin. If you're free, care to go for a walk?" (midday) *"Oh! Good evening, Robin. I was just about to relax." (evening) *"Robin, it's not safe to wander about after dark." (night) *"Have a very happy birthday, Robin." (birthday) Greetings - Married *"Hello, Robin. You look sleepy. ...It suits you." (morning) *"Hello, Robin. Here to visit? It's nice to see your face." (midday) *"Hello, Robin. It's getting late, but how was your day?" (evening) *"Hello, Robin. I was hoping to see you before tucking in." (night) *"Happy birthday, Robin. Shall we celebrate together later?" (birthday) Greetings - Child *"Good morning, Father. Taking a little break?" (morning) *"Father, if you're free, would you care to go for a walk?" (midday) *"Good evening, Father. Care to join me? I was just about to relax." (evening) *"Father, it's not safe to wander about after dark." (night) *"Happy birthday, Father. How old are you today?" (birthday) Roster Olivia's future son. A friendly young man with an insatiable love for women. However, the ladies see his flirting as shallow and seldom bite. He secretly wants to be a dancer. The biggest night owl. Born on August 7th. Help Description An enigmatic sellsword with a flair for philandering. Confession Final Chapter Special Conversations Enemy Conversations Against Larcei in Lost Bloodlines 1 * Inigo: Come now. Can't we cease this battling and have a cup of tea? I see starlight in your eyes, not fire. * Larcei: You're the second man to try that line on me. The world must be rid of you, flatterer! Die! * Inigo: ...I'm quite certain I'm missing something here. Against Larcei in Lost Bloodlines 3 * Inigo: Lovely lady! Your eyes sparkle like... Ack! They sparkle because there are daggers in them! Have I offended? * Larcei: I've heard enough sweet nothings to last a lifetime, sir. One man is enough! * Inigo: Y-you could at least explain your backstory a bit! Against L'Arachel in Smash Brethren 2 * Inigo: My lovely lady. Shall we just leave this ugly fighting and have some tea? * L'Arachel: I'm afraid you're not my type. For tea, that is. You'll do just fine for the ugly fighting. Against L'Arachel in Smash Brethren 3 * Inigo: How I wish to get to know you, milady! Are we doomed to meet only in battle? * L'Arachel: Yes. That's the idea. * Inigo: *Sigh* The truth stings all the more from the lips of one so lovely. Against Ursula in Rogues & Redeemers 1 * Ursula: You look lonely. Shall I give you some attention? * Inigo: Oh! Er...um...I'm sorry, but aren't you just a bit old for me? * Ursula: ...I don't think you catch my meaning. Against Ursula in Rogues & Redeemers 3 * Inigo: Come closer, my dear. * Ursula: Why? Are you flirting with me? * Inigo: Actually, in this case, it's more of a threat. * Ursula: Ah...my favorite kind of flirting. DLC Pre-Battle The Golden Gaffe Pre-Battle EXPonential Growth Pre-Battle Infinite Regalia Pre-Battle Death's Embrace Pre-Battle Five-Anna Firefight Pre-Battle Roster Rescue Pre-Battle Summer Scramble Pre-Battle Hot-Spring Scramble Pre-Battle Battle Dual Support *"Let's dance." *"I've got you!" *"A-one and a-two..." *"Let's go!" *"Here they come." *"Careful now." *"Steady." *"Count me in!" *"I have your back!" *"This'll be quick." Dual Strike *"Well, hello there!" *"Move those feet!" *"Have another!" *"Mind if I cut in?" *"Ready when you are!" Dual Guard *"Not today!" *"You alright?" Partner Defeated Enemy *"Beautiful." *"Thanks!" *"You work fast!" Enemy Defeated *"Nothing personal!" *"All safe now." *"Guess I win!" Critical *"It's been lovely." *"No hard feelings!" *"This is your last dance!" *"I'm a man of passion!" Defeated By Enemy *"No! Ngh..." Death/Retreat Category:Quote